Just One Night
by Ikiru Ainoko
Summary: Mikan wants Natsume. Natsume wants Mikan. They get what they wanted but not the way they expected. MxN. Sad ending.


Ikiru: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ainoko Ikiru here! Please read my story and I hope you enjoy it and review later on after reading! It's MxN and will be tragic in the end. So, let's get on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never did and never will.

-------------------------------------------------------MxN forever!---------------------------------------------------------------------

Its evening and the stars are out tonight shining brightly in the sky and the moon comes along as they illuminate the Academy grounds. Students, teachers, animals, even the headmasters are calling the day off as they rest for the next day to come. Unfortunately, one person seems to be disturbed and can't answer the call of the sandman. This person is Sakura Mikan. She lies in her bed trying to sleep but her thoughts seem to be as loud as an explosion, her feelings bothering her as she thinks of one person, her only love, Hyuuga Natsume, her heart reciting her feelings in a poem.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,  
To spend just one night close to you.  
I'd give up anything for you to see,  
How much you really value to me._

_I want your embrace to keep me warm,  
And protect me from all danger and harm.  
I want your hand to tightly grasp mine.  
Accompanying me as we journey across time._

_But, it's impossible, knowing you,  
I know you can never love me too._  
'_Cuz I'm just an idiot, a nuisance, a little girl in your eyes,  
A meaningless figure that's just passing by. _

_It hurts, I know, but what can I do?  
I know that I shouldn't force you.  
I couldn't force him if I used all my might,  
Plus, I don't want him and me to fight._

_But I hope, I pray that I could spend one night,  
One night for you to hold me tight.  
One night to show you how much I care,  
To let you know I'm always there._

Mikan, finally giving up attempts to sleep, decides to walk out of her room and heads for the famous Sakura tree, hoping to find her love there.

_I'm going to tell him tonight. _She thought as she grabs a light blue and white striped sweater and closed the door.

* * *

On a helicopter, we find Mikan's love, Natsume Hyuuga, resting and breathing heavily as he is being brought back to the Academy. He just finished another mission, but unlike the rest, this one nearly killed him to the point he felt 'the light' calling him to leave this wretched world. But he wants to accomplish one more thing before he dies. He wants to be with the dense little girl Sakura Mikan for one night. 

_Kami-sama, just give me one night,  
To hold Sakura Mikan tight.  
One night to tell her what I feel,  
One night to show her my love is real._

_Give this lowly being a few hours of life,  
Before I die and face my next strife.  
A few minutes to hold her slender body tight,  
To keep her warm through the night._

_I know she doesn't care about me,  
She knows how much of a pervert I can be.  
I know she can never love a black cat,  
a jinx, a burden, and all that._

_But still, I love her, her heart-warming smile,  
That brightens up my day in a while.  
She reached out for me, like no one else could do,  
She took away my sadness and my blues._

_So please, Kami-sama, hear my cry,  
Let me be with Mikan tonight.  
Let her know that she is to me,  
The light of my darkness, my sweet remedy._

As if Natsume's prayers were answered, he was able to last once the helicopter landed on the Academy grounds. He then heads for the famous Sakura tree where he knows she's there. He tries to save up half of his remaining energy to tell her what he feels. To tell her he loves her and doesn't care if she can't return love. As long as she knows, he'll be contented.

* * *

Mikan arrives at the Sakura tree and looks around for Natsume. At a far glimpse, she notices a walking figure in the distance headed towards her. She goes nearer the figure and finds what she wants, but in really bad condition. 

"Natsume... NATSUME!" she shouts as she rushes towards him, concern showing in her eyes. Natsume notices her and heads towards her but fails as he falls on the ground.

Mikan picks up Natsume and sat down at the trunk of a Sakura tree, his head resting against her lap. "Natsume... Why..." she blurts out as tears begin to form in her eyes. Natsume reaches for her face and wipes her tears. "Don't cry Polka-dots... 'cough' It makes you look uglier… It ruins your… pretty face..." Natsume said as a smile crept his face despite the agony he was experiencing. A smile only Mikan could see. A smile only meant for her. Mikan was really shocked with what he said. She couldn't think properly. He actually called her pretty and he actually smiled.

Tears formed even more in her face as she smiled at him. "Natsume…" Mikan blurts out. He sits up and kisses her gently on her soft lips. Mikan was shocked with his sudden gesture but responded back. Surprisingly for him, she deepened it. Both of them wanted this moment to last forever. They wished it would never end. Sadly, a minute later, they had to let go as they breathed in huge lumps oxygen. "Aishiteru... Mikan-chan..." Natsume said as he landed his head on her lap. "Aishiteru... Natsume-kun..."

_It's funny, I'm suppose to hold her tight,  
To tell her that everything will be alright.  
I'm suppose to be the one worrying about her,  
But I guess things didn't go the way they were._

Natsume thought as his eyes started to close. "Mikan... Thank you for loving me despite what I am. I'm sorry... I can't stay with you..." Natsume said as his energy was decreasing rapidly. Mikan looked at the almost life-less form in front of her. "Natsume! Please! Don't go... Let's go. I'll bring you to the hospital. There's still a -- "Mikan said as tears streamed down her face once more. Her words were interrupted due to Natsume's kiss. Natsume let go and said, "It's ok... I'm ready to go... Don't waste... your time..." Natsume said as he closed his eyes. Under his breath, he proclaimed once more that he loved her, and then his life came along with the wind, leaving his corpse with the one he loved. Mikan continues her crying as she shouts his name. No one hears her plead. No one hears her cry. No one's there to comfort her. The night goes on as Mikan is left holding the body of her departed love… Despite that it's full of blood and it's starting to freeze, she didn't let go… She just couldn't…

"Natsume..."

* * *

Ikiru: And that concludes my story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Arigato!

* * *


End file.
